Beginning And Ending With You
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: "Ya...Indah.."/; Saat-saat pertama kali Hiruma bertemu dengan Mamori di bawah naungan 2 pohon yang indah/; Rnr plis


Hy minna ^_^

**Beginning And Anding With You  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Present by**

***Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo  
**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog :**

* * *

**-15 April 20xx-**

Siuuuuu Siuuuuu Siuuuuu

Suara alarm ambulans membahana merdu di tengah malam kota kecil "YUMISA " yang berada dipedalaman pulau jepang, bisa dibilang itu kota yang sangat kecil dan terpencil. Ambulans tadi terus melaju cepat menembus kabut tebal yang menghalang jalannya, menembus malam gelap yang sunya. Tak dihiraukannya detik-detik jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 Pm. Erangan kesakitan seorang perempuan yang hendak melahirkan dan suaminya yang terus menerus membentak sang supir si pengendara ambulans karena belum sampai juga ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya kurang lebih 20 mil dari kota itu, membuat sang supir tak bisa bersantai-santai dan malah menambah kecepatan ambulans yang dikendarainya, walau spidometer ambulans itu telah menunjukkan angka tertinggi di kotak kecil dengan angka-angka kecil diseluruh tepi kotak.

"SUPIR SIALAAAAAN! Kenapa kita belum sampai juga?" bentak seorang pria dengan kasar dari belakang sang supir yang bernama Tetsuo Ishimaru.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Aku sudah melihat sebuah cahaya lampu di kaki gunung itu, sabarlah sebentar lagi . . . HIRUMA-SAN."

* * *

**-Vhy Otome Saoz-**

**

* * *

**

**-Flash Back-**

* * *

**-16 April 2002-**

Tiiit Tiiiiiiit Tiiiiit

Sebuah klakson mobil menjerit nyaring di tengah-tengah jalan raya kota Tokyo yang rame, disusul teriakan marah seorang supir mobil BMW keluaran terbaru dengan warna hitam legam yang sangat mempesona.

"Hei! Apa kau mau mati? Dasar anak brengsek!" bentaknya kasar, seraya menjulurkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. Bagaimana tidak dia marah, jika tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pekat yang agak berantakan, bertelinga elf, dengan membawa sebuah katana yang cukup panjang di hadapan mobilmu yang sedang melaju kencang. Sedangkan sang anak yang hampir kau buat mati, hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan sinis dan langsung melenggang pergi melewati mobilmu dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang memenuhi trotoar jalan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Huh! Dasar anak zaman sekarang!" sungutnya kesal seraya memasukkan kembali kepalanya dan menekan pedal gas mobil yang lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sang anak yang kita ketahui bernama Hiruma Yoichi terus melenggang santai melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya menuju sebuah markas militer amerika yang sudah berdiri di kota itu semenjak masih sebuah desa kecil yang rapuh.

Tap Tap Tap

Dia terus berjalan, namun ketika dia melewati sebuah taman kecil yang cukup besar dengan dihiasi oleh puluhan pohon ginko dan sakura yang berguguran, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam taman tersebut. Perlahan-lahan kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam taman itu, rumput-rumput halus dikakinya hampir tak terlihat lagi ditutupi tumpukan daun ginko dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya dan tergeletak lembut diatas rumput di bawah kakinya, beribu-ribu helai daun ginko dan bunga sakura berterbangan di depan wajahnya dengan irama teratur karna terbawa angin yang berhembus pelan.

Hiruma terus melangkah jauh memasuki taman yang kini seperti menghipnotisnya untuk terus masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Namun, saat dia sedang berjalan, terdengar sebuah senandung riang di telinganya,

"La la la la la la. . ."

DEG

Hiruma terlonjak kaget menghentikan langkah kakinya. Suara senandung kecil itu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

'Hmm. . . Siapa yang bernyanyi itu?' batinnya penasaran dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman sampai akhirnya pandangan Hiruma terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah sebuah pohon ginko dan sakura yang membentuk simfoni indah dengan bercampurnya setiap helai daun ginko dan bunga sakura yang melayang pelan di atas kepala seorang gadis kecil berambut auburn pendek yang sedang duduk di bawah naungan kedua pohon itu sambil bersenandung riang dan melahap kue sus yang ada di genggamannya.

Deg

Jantung Hiruma serasa bedetak keras untuk sesaat ketika melihat gadis kecil yang masih asik melahap kue yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar yang terukir manis di bibirnya yang mungil. Hiruma terus menatapnya, lalu Hiruma menaruh tangannya di atas dada kiri tuk mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya yang kini telah kembali normal seraya membatin,'Perasaan apa itu tadi?'.

Hiruma terus menatap gadis kecil itu dengan mata berbinar-binar takjub dan mulai melangkah pelan untuk melihat lebih dekat gadis kecil yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak keras untuk sesaat.

Dia terus berjalan dalam diam, tak dihiraukannya helai demi helai daun ginko dengan warna kuning pucat yang lembut dan bunga sakura dengan warna pink terang yang berjatuhan di atas rambut hitam pekatnya.

Ketika jarak Hiruma dan gadis itu hanya berkisar 2 meter, Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya sambil terus memandang gadis kecil berambut auburn yang sedang duduk di bawah naungan kedua pohon ginko dan sakura yang berguguran itu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, gadis kecil itu membalikkan tubunya dan mendapati Hiruma yang menatapnya tajam, dia hanya diam dan menatap Hiruma tepat dimata hijau toscanya.

DEG

Jantung Hiruma kembali berdetak keras saat balik menatap mata saphire gadis itu yang kini menawannya dalam ketenangan dan kelembutan yang tercipta dari pancaran warna mata saphirenya yang sebiru langit cerah di atasnya.

Gadis kecil itu cuma diam dan terus menatap Hiruma seraya berdiri dari posisinya.

Lama mereka saling bertukar pandang di bawah simfoni lembut yang tercipta oleh alam. Rambut Hiruma yang hitam melambai pelan terhembus angin yang membuat setiap helai daun dan bunga yang berjatuhan di atas rambutnya terbang menjauh, begitupun yang terjadi dengan rambut auburn gadis kecil yang masih terus menatapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Tap Tap Tap

Hiruma terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah tas berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat yang tersampir di pundak mungilnya.

Hiruma segera berbalik dan siap beranjak dari posisinya, sampai tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kecil yang lembut menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Hiruma hingga membuatnya tak dapat melangkah lebih jauh.

DEG

Untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Hiruma berdetak keras, namun kali ini lebih keras dan kencang dari sebelumnya hingga membuatnya terpaku diam dengan gadis kecil yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Namaku...Mamori...Anezaki..." sebuah seruan riang terdengar dari belakang Hiruma. Hiruma melepaskan tangan gadis kecil itu dan berbalik.

Terlihatlah olehnya gadis kecil berambut auburn yang telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah perasaan aneh di hatinya dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Sejenak Hiruma hanya diam tak bergeming sambil terus memandang Mamori, lalu mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatub rapat kembali dibukanya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu...

"Ehm...Aku, Hiruma Yoichi.." serunya dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan seraya menatap mata Mamori yang semakin berkilau di bawah sinar matahari sore yang kini memayungi langit kota Tokyo. namun karna jarak Hiruma dan Mamori yang cukup dekat, Mamori masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Setelah mengucapkan namanya, Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap helai-helai daun ginko dan bunga sakura yang melayang-layang pelan di sekitar mereka. Terkadang helaian indah itu berputar-putar lembut di udara, seperti menari di bawah langit senja.

"Kau mau?"

"Eh!" Hiruma tersentak dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan, tepatnya menatap tangan Mamori yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah benda kecil bulat di dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya.

Hiruma mengernyit menatap benda kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

Mamori tersenyum seraya berkata," Ini kue sus," jelasnya pada Hiruma yang masih menatap tajam benda yang di sebut Mamori dengan nama "Kue Sus" itu.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Mamori kembali.

Sesaat Hiruma terlihat ragu, nemun beberapa saat kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil kue sus yang sedari tadi di sodorkan Mamori padanya.

Namun, ketika dia baru saja menyentuh kue sus itu, tiba-tiba dari atas langit senja yang merah, jatuh beberapa beberapa butir benda kecil berwarna putih dan mengenai tangan Hiruma...

"Eh!"

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke langit. Terlihatlah beratus-ratus (bahkan beribu-ribu) salju yang kini berjatuhan seperti hujan di sekitar mereka dan tampak bersatu dengan helai-helai daun ginko kuning pudar dan bunga sakura merah muda yang menambah kesempurnaan simfoni alam tersebut.

"Salju..." gumam Hiruma pelan sambil terus memandang salju yang terus turun dari langit yang berangsur-angsur mulai gelap.

"Waaaaaaah! Indah ya!" teriak Mamori girang. Mata saphirenya, membulat takjub melihat keindahan alam di sekitarnya.

Hiruma kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan melirik Mamori yang masih asik melihat shimfoni indah itu. Melihat Mamori yang sangat bahagia, sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ya...Indah.." ujarnya pelan di bawah rembulan yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di sudut langit kota Tokyo.

* * *

**-Vhy Otome Saoz-**

* * *

HIRUMA POV'S

16 april. Aku mash ingat betul saat-saat dimana pertama kali bertemu dengan Mamori(yang sebenarnya sangat mustahil ku lupakan).

Sejak saat itupun, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Namun, saat itu aku berfikir, mungkin...aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya walau aku tak tau itu kapan...

Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap... Saat itu.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**

* * *

**

Yip-py

Saya Vhy Otome Saoz*Akemi Amagawa* kembali lagi ^^v

Kali ini saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic berjudul "Beginning And Anding With You"

Bagi yang tidak mengerti, saya akan menceritakan intinya sedikit ^^b

Singkatnya, fic ini menceritakan kehidupan HiruMamo saat mereka pertama kali bertemu sampai seterusnya-?-.

Dan untuk prolog, itu masih saya jadikan mistery. Dan akan terpecahkan di chapter" selanjutnya. Jadi, sabar-sabar menunggu aja ya-plak- ^_^

* * *

Riview sangat saya harapkan ^_^

Dan jika ingin nge-flame fic saya, silahkan saja.

*saya nggak marah ^_^*

* * *

Riview anda

Sumber semangat saya ^_^


End file.
